A Galaxy's Mirage: Redux
by Attacco Di Sole
Summary: Follow Tenbreo Ventcio, through this remake of the original fanfiction as he learns what it means to be a part of the mafia. (This is the same story told in more details and more chapters as a result) for the short of it. It revolves around a parallel plot to the main story dealing with OCs with concepts of the original work.


**Author's notes** : For the longest time I haven't even touched this site, for multiple reasons, but after looking at my older works. I decided that to completely remaster my first ever fanfictions, complete with its interactive community, If anyone is interested at a later point in time in adding their own story within, Please let me know, I would more that happy.

 **Chapter 1: Azure Wind**

In the rise of the early morn, the warm winds from the south blew their way towards Marsala, Sicily. The was pristine with the sky being dotted with the slow moving clouds as the travel across the landscape, With the slight bustle of the morning citizens, the sounds of bird were prominent as the hopped from each of the green trees. Beyond that, the Mediterranean gave a comforting feeling of home. From the safety of the window, a young man looked onwards with with a warm smile as if admiring the beauty.

The tall, ever so lightly tanned male took a deep breath of the fresh air of the sea. Hair of silver, smooth around the top with parts of the protruding from each side and the back of his neck with a couple of bangs over left eye with the hint of a scar, in a vertical fashion. His right eye was visible and showed that the iris was a deep orange in colour.

A slightly modified kelly green trench coat with that aside from the buttons collar, lapel belt and flap pocket, it was a really smooth, with the only other notable feature that the lining was maroon in colour. Along with a white undershirt, He also had on purple pants, and both dark grey pants and gloves.

"Tenbreo!" said a voice as they knocked on the door. "Are you up and dressed yet?"

"Yes, yes I understand, Pianeta. I'll head downstairs now." Tenbreo said, as he moved from his spot.

While not to enthused to leave the the window vista. He turned back to look at his now empty room save for the bed. This would be the last time he be in this room on account of today, but he shook his head trying not to worry about it too much. As he picked up his satchel, Tenbreo gave one last look at the room and the went down the stairs.

Upon entering the main floor his place, Tenbreo could see that, Pianeta was already at the table and that he turned his chair slightly in a diagonal to get a look at him.

"Why is it that, when I, Pianeta di Luce, make breakfast you take a century and a half to eat it." He said to Tenbreo, giving crossing his arms.

"Listen, I'm here now right? Doesn't that count." Tenbreo said taking a chair sitting besides him.

"I wouldn't mind as much but-" Pianeta stopped looking at Tenbreo already eating the soft pancakes with small bits of blueberries with a hint of butter and imported maple syrup

"Again I'm here and this food is totally worth the wait" Tenbreo said covering his mouth as

Pianeta looked slightly annoyed but it was quickly replaced with him being a bit red in the face with his hands now behind his head, "Well… I… Hey…. Well… Of course my food is great. We need to eat if we are going on a patrol, but a superior being as myself-"

"- would never be caught working the simple work of the peasantry but I choose do it anyways to prove that I infact have choice as a virtue." Tenbreo said still covering his mouth as he was almost finished eating.

"How many times have you heard me say that?" Pianeta inquired.

"Too many times" Tenbreo said, laughing through his teeth in a muffled voice.

Tenbreo couldn't be annoyed at him at all, Pianeta de Luce is one his closest friends since arriving here. He looked over him briefly, from his pristine, orderly, ebony hair with a pair of hazel eyes. If it wasn't for his gaudy gold trimmed attire with a royal blue main color for his overshirt, he would just be another pretty face in the crowd. He wouldn't tolerate that though.

"Anyways, Tenbreo we need to talk it is really important" Pianeta said as he relaxed a bit

"You finally got a girlfriend!? Congratulations! I knew you could do it" Tenbreo said, as he couldn't contain himself

Pianeta felt his head hang low and leered at Tenbreo for that comment "No, It's about Vongola."

Tenbreo ears perked "Wait, they didn't? Did they?"

"They did, Finally. It's a japanese kid…. Um Sawada Tsnuayoshi is the name and his mentor is Reborn."

"What?!" Tenbreo stood up immediately "They are really going all for this I mean this great news, fantastic even"

"I thought you might get a kick about that" Pianeta said taking throwing away the plastic plates and other things and took his backpack.

Tenbreo shook his head to break the awe " Yes, well umm… Main Azzurro House right?"

"That's right, We don't need to meet at any of the side shops anymore, straight to the top" Pianeta responded opening the door.  
Tenbreo nodded and followed him out the door. Pianeta had to give in the key to the landlady first, so while he was doing that, Tenbreo observed the place they were as a sort of silent farewell. Tight buildings with small gaps, cobblestone sidewalks and small tree that reside at the corner of the opposite street. He wasn't sure if he was going to miss this place or not . He could only remember the small jobs they had to perform just to live in this apartment complex. On the one hand it was great, their last day here and finally moving on the bigger and better things. Though so many memories he had with Pianeta here.

"Stop daydreaming or I'll leave without you" Pianeta shouted from down the street.

"Ehhhh!? W-w-wait! You can't just leave me like that don't you have any attachment to -" Tenbreo said catching up to him and walking at the same pace

"Nope" Pianeta said cutting his friend off mid sentence.

"Come on, it wasn't all bad"

"Need I remind you that we had a full month without plumbing twice within the same year. I will not be reminded of being that filthy again."

"Hey, it got you out of the house and going to side shop baths weren't that bad. Flight of the-"

"Shhh… Shhh… Touche. Just not so loud. I'll admit there were some good times, but understand that we as individuals are now a part of mafia family it's the first step for us" Pianeta stated as he stopped at the crosswalk

"And then that will be the first step in creating our own family." Tenbreo said, slightly starry eyed in another fantasy.

"And if you do that and you manage to pull it off. I'll have to share my talents as your second-in-command I assume?" Pianeta asked with bravado

"Oh, yeah, sure, whatever floats your proverbial boat", Tenbreo said in a joking manner.

"Tenbreo!? You know I'm the only one for that job"

"I don't know if you can handle that kind of pressure."

Pianeta stopped in his tracks and stared down Tenbreo,

"Listen i wasn't named the light of the planet for giggles you know, I am the paramount of the human species. I'm the culmination of everything that humanity has to offer!"

Tenbreo heard this song and dance for the entire time they had been living as roommates so, this was kind behaviour was normal, so he had to respond this with.

"Oh, but then why as someone as important as you, is willing to play second fiddle to someone like myself"

"You already know the answer to that and besides, someone needs to watch your back it would a stain to have you go die on without my watch." Pianeta said with a small grin lightly punching Tenbreos' shoulder

"Well… thank you." Tenbreo said, giving a warm smile as he rubbed his arm.

Tenbreo and Pianeta, finally came up to their destination. The Azzurro family's main estate. The gates while not intimidating, still held some feeling of grandeur. Maybe it was the large open space of greenery or the the cobblestone path lead towards building itself. In comparison to the other much larger families, The fact this one had more of a victorian era feel to it that keep it presence from being just any old building.

"What do you think of this place, pretty nice right", Pianeta said nudged his friend's shoulder.

Tenbreo didn't say much as he looked around with awe and wonder at his new home. He was so engrossed by the scenery he didn't notice that there were steps and proceed to trip.

"You okay there?"

"I'm fine, at least no one didn't see that" Tenbreo brought himself up

"About that…."

The slight mention of this made Tenbreo too nervous to even look up at first, but as soon as he did he quickly got himself up. The doors to the main entrance were wide open with the only with a large group of people already waiting inside. They were talking while a few of them laughed at Tenbreo's accident. He didn't say much in response as he dusted himself self off and entered the large estate.

Tenbreo rubbed the back of his head slightly as everything started to take in as the transition to a much more sombre lighting. Everyone was much better dressed. The Young man expected this however and buttoned up his trenchcoat to act more presentable it was all he had for "formal wear" so to speak.

The most striking thing about this foyer was the large stairs that leading to upstairs. From the royal blue rug stretching from the door to beyond the top of the last step to the striking mahogany walls with distinct

"Now that we are all here, please pay your respects to the honourable boss Simetico Dittaino has will now make a few words before the ceremony. A lone bouncer said as the sound off faint footsteps came. The room fell silent and looked towards the where these sounds were coming from.

-  
 **Author's Retrospective and more Notes**

I'm sorta proud of this rewrite all things considered. The first thing I felt like the original needed was a bit of length to it, along with more characterization of the protagonists but I think the biggest changed was the fact that the ending was completely different from what I made originally to the point that it story might take the entirety of Chapter 2 to really flesh it out which I feel like I can go there without much problem now.

Not sure if anyone will read this anyways but hear me I'll think of something more interactive for the audience members


End file.
